Thinking Something's Wrong
by FakeASmile90
Summary: This is the sequel to Thinking Nothing's Wrong. Sylar has no memory of Claire. What will happen when they meet? Of course Angela will make it hard for them to do so.
1. Chapter 1

Thinking Something's Wrong

**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is the sequel to Thinking Nothing's Wrong. I hope you like this! Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you. :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. :]**

Chapter One

Angela Petrelli walks into her office to find Noah Bennet and the Haitian already in there. Noah's face had a concern look to it. The Haitian, who was looking out the window, seemed like he could careless that he was there. He never showed emotion. Angela walks around her desk and sits down.

"What is it, Mr. Bennet?" Angela says, irritable. "You pulled me out of an important meeting."

All Noah does is nod at her desk. Angela looks down to see a manila folder sitting there. She snaps it open to find crime scene photos. She picks up some of them. They were all gruesome.

"What is this?" She exclaims. Her mouth drops open when she takes a closer look at them. All the pictures were similar. People were lying down in puddles of blood with the tops of their heads missing. The brain was missing. There was just a massive hole. Angela feels her stomach churning. In some of the photographs, she could see their brain in pieces next to them. In others, their brain was nowhere to be found.

"My, god," Angela whispers. Not being able to stand the sight of these horrific photographs anymore, she slams the folder closed.

"Why are you showing these to me Noah?" Angela asks him quietly.

"I just figured you would like to know what our friend, Sylar, was up to," Noah replies. Angela's face whitens.

"Sy- Sylar?" She stammers. Noah sighs and sits down in the chair in front of her desk. He leans forward a bit, resting his arms on his thighs.

"Have you forgotten already, Mrs. Petrelli?" Noah says, exasperated. "In case you haven't noticed, we have a mass murderer on the run, which is targeting certain people." Angela shakes her head, but Noah continues.

"You know, the one YOU created? The one YOU SET LOOSE!"

"ENOUGH!" Angela screams. Noah lifts an eyebrow at her and leans back in his chair. The Haitian had turned to look at her. She sighs and closes her eyes.

"Do you have any news on where he is, Noah?" She asks, calmly. She opens her eyes to give Noah a deadly glare. Noah gulps. Angela Petrelli could be a scary woman at times.

"As a matter of fact," Noah replies. "We do. The last killing he has done was in Vermont. We have reasons to believe that he is heading to New York."

"And what makes you think that?" Angela asks somewhat sarcastically.

"Well… uhh…" Noah looks down, feeling a little embarrassed with the bit of news he was about to reveal.

"Spit it out, Bennet!" She yells at him, angrily.

"Somehow he has found out about a person in New York having regenerative powers." Noah looks back up at Angela. She had an unreadable expression on her face.

"And how do you suppose he found out?" She whispers.

"Before he escaped here, he must have gotten a hold of some of the patients' files. He's been targeting specific powers."

Angela doesn't say anything. She purses her lips, thinking hard. After a few moments, she finally says something to Noah.

"Thank you, Mr. Bennet. You may go now. I have a couple of phone calls to make."

"Yes, of course," He says, standing up. "I don't think he recognizes your granddaughter, ma'am. He's just interested in her power."

"Oh, I know what he's interested in, Mr. Bennet," Angela tells him. "I must make sure they never meet."

Noah nods his head. He and the Haitian walks out of the office, closing the door behind them. Angela picks up the phone and dials a number.

**XXX**

It was a bright sunny afternoon. Claire and Abigail were attending a barbeque at the Petrelli Mansion. They were throwing a party for Peter. He had graduated college and now was a certified male nurse. He had gotten a job at the hospital.

Five years had passed since the death of Gabriel. Abigail was now five years old and was in kindergarten. Claire is still at the Nature Magazine Company. They love her work so much that they had sent some of her work to photography contests on the internet and magazines. She had won most of them.

Claire and Abigail were sitting in their car. Abigail was holding a potato salad that Claire had made. She was staring up at the mansion. Claire looked over at her. Her daughter was such a beautiful girl. She had long wavy dark brown hair and deep brown eyes that had specs of green in them. They were the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. Her hair was braided to the side. She was wearing a light green sundress with white flip flops. Claire too had a sundress on; only hers was a white version of Abigail's. She also was wearing white flip flops.

"Well, are you ready to go inside?" Claire asks her. Abigail only shrugs. Claire furrows her eyebrows slightly. "Is everything okay, Abby?"

Abigail turns her head to look at Claire and smiles. "Yes, mommy," she replies.

Abigail was a very smart for just a five year old. She is advanced for her age. She can read and write already. The teacher had suggested putting Abigail in a higher class, but Claire wanted her surrounded by kids her own age. She refused putting her on home school as well, as Heidi suggested. Claire smiles back at her.

"Okay, sweetie," she says. "Let's go inside now."

Claire unbuckles her seatbelt and climbs out of the car. She walks over to Abigail's side and opens her door. Abigail hands her the potato salad then climbs out. They both walk up to the front door. It was exceptionally warm for a fall day. Claire rings the doorbell. She looks down at Abigail and smiles at her. A few moments later, Nathan answers the door.

"Hey!" He says, excitedly.

"Hi, grandpa," Abigail replies, throwing her arms around him. Nathan scoops her up and swings her around. She giggles. He sets her back down.

"How is my favorite granddaughter?" He asks, smiling at her.

"Good!" She answers.

"I hope you brought your bathing suit," Nathan tells her. "Your uncles have been waiting for you to show up all afternoon, so they can throw you in the pool." Claire and Abigail laughs. Abigail then races passed Nathan into the house.

"Hey, no running," Claire calls after her. Nathan chuckles and grabs the bowl out of Claire's arms.

"She's fine," he says. They both walk into the house. Claire follows Nathan who was walking back to the kitchen. She enters and sees Heidi rushing about, getting the hamburgers ready for the barbeque. Claire looks out the sliding glass doors that were next to the stairs. She can see Peter preparing the barbeque. She also sees a couple of Peter's friends and sees her brothers with their friends playing in the pool that was off to the side. She started to panic because she didn't see Abigail. Claire rushed to the door. Peter looks up to see her there.

"Hey, Claire," He says.

"Abigail?" Claire calls out, walking outside.

"She's in here, Claire," Heidi calls after her. Claire turns around and walks swiftly back inside. Abigail had just entered the kitchen. Claire runs to her, giving her a hug.

"I was just changing, mom," Abigail told her. Claire pulls back to look in her face. Abigail smiles at her. "You don't have to worry about me, mommy." Claire laughs. She sees the strap of her bathing suit was twisted. She straightens it out and gives her another hug before pulling back. Abigail runs outside. Heidi walks to Claire and gives her a hug.

"What did you bring, honey?" Nathan asks, taking off the lid of the bowl.

"Potato salad," she tells them, stepping back from Heidi and walking to where Nathan was. He was about to scoop a spoonful of it when Claire slid it out of his grasp. He scowls at her then laughs.

"You'll just have to wait," she informs him. He pouts at her, but she only smiles, sticking her tongue out at him. Claire places the lid back on it then sticks it in the refrigerator. Heidi laughs and walks around the island to hand Nathan the plate of raw hamburgers.

"Here," she says. "You may start these now." Nathan plants a quick kiss on her lips and takes the plate. He then walks outside. Claire follows him.

"Congratulations, Peter," She tells him. Peter gets up from his chair to give Claire a hug. He takes a step back and smiles.

"Thanks!" He replies, enthusiastically. Claire looks behind him at his friends. They smile and wave at her. Peter looks behind him as well.

"Oh, pardon me," Peter laughs. He had a beer in his hand. Claire can tell he had a little to drink.

"That is Emma," he points to a blonde woman. She smiles at her. "This is Matt and his wife, Janis," he explains pointing to a couple. "And that is Mohinder," he points to an Indian man.

"Nice to meet all of you," Claire tells them. Peter walks around the table and sits back down next to Emma. Claire walks to the pool where Adrian, Adam, and Abigail were playing. The three were in the shallow end. There were three other boys in the deeper end of the pool. They were throwing water balls at each other.

"Hi, mommy," Abby yells, excitedly.

"Hey, baby," Claire replies. "Are you having fun?"

"Yup!" She exclaims. Abigail had jumped off the steps, throwing herself at Adam. She had floaters on her arms to help her. She then swam over to Adrian who tossed her in a deeper part. Abigail screams, her head going underwater.

"Be careful!" Claire screams at Adrian. She hears Abigail laughing and spitting out water.

"I'm fine, mommy," Abigail says, laughing.

"Sorry, Claire," Adrian tells her, sheepishly. Claire lets out a breath.

"You just be careful with your niece, boys," She scolds them. They both smile.

"Yes, ma'am," they say together. She rolls her eyes, leans down where she is closer to the water, and splashes them.

"Don't call me ma'am," she laughs. Adrian swims over to Abigail and brings her back to the steps. Claire stands up and walks back into the house. Heidi was putting more chips in a bowl.

"Do you need any help, mom?" she asks her. Heidi throws away the now empty Cheeto bag and walks to the refrigerator.

"Yeah, you can start taking the lids off these and set spoons in them," Heidi tells her daughter. Claire walks over to her and grabs bowls, setting them on the island and taking lids off them. She can hear Nathan yelling at the kids to get out of the pool and start drying off. He then steps inside and sets the plate of steaming burgers on the counter next to the stove.

"Is there anymore you want me to cook, Heidi?" He asks. Heidi hands the last bowl to Claire.

"No, I think that should be enough. That is two whole packs," she tells him. Heidi walks to the drawers, taking out a handful of large spoons. She places one in each bowl. There was a potato, macaroni, and fruit salad. There was also an Indian dish.

"Everyone brought something," Heidi says. "I didn't have to cook much." She giggles. Claire smiles at her. She walks to the door.

"Food is ready," she tells everyone. The kids coming running in first; Peter and his friends get up and follow. Claire walks back inside. She grabs a plate for Abigail.

"Abby, why don't you go back outside?" Claire tells her. "I'll get your food for you." Abby smiles and runs back outside,

"Okay, mom," she says.

**XXX**

A few hours later, Claire, Peter, his friends, Heidi and Nathan were sitting around the table outside. It was dark out now. Adrian, Adam, and Abigail were inside watching a movie. All the other kids had gone home.

Peter was telling all of them how he and Emma met. Heidi had informed her earlier that they were dating. Claire sat there not really paying attention. She was sipping on a wine cooler. They all hear the phone ringing in the house. Nathan stands up and walks inside. Claire finishes her drink and stands up as well.

"I'm going to get going now," she tells the group. "It's starting to get late. It's almost Abby's bedtime." Heidi stands up and walks over to her daughter, giving her a large hug.

"I'll call tomorrow about that shopping trip," Heidi says, pulling back.

"Okay, mom," Claire replies. Heidi walks back to her seat and sits down. "It was nice meeting all of you."

They all smiled and replied with yeahs and you toos. Peter stands up and hugs Claire as well then sits back.

"Congratulations again, Peter," She tells him. "I'll have Abby come out here to say goodbye."

Claire turns and walks into the house. She walks down to the living room. Abigail, Adam and Adrian were watching a movie. All three looked at her when she appeared in the doorway.

"We're leaving, Abby. Go tell grandma goodbye," Claire says. Abigail pouts.

"But, mom, I want to finish this first," Abigail protests.

"Mommy is tired, baby," Claire tells her with a sad smile. "Tell your uncles bye." Abigail sighs and stands up, hugging both boys. They hug her back and stand up as well. Abigail runs out of the living room. Claire watches as she runs down to the kitchen. She turns back at her brothers. They were both getting older, turning 14 soon. They were also taller than her now. She sometimes forgot that they were teenagers now. She smiles at them.

"Thank you, guys, for keeping Abby busy today," She says to them.

"No problem," Adam replies. He hugs Claire.

"Yeah, we love that kid," Adrian answers. She hugs him too. He turns off the television and the two of them head up stairs. Claire turns in their direction.

"Hey, have you seen dad?" She calls after them. "I want to tell him that we are leaving."

"I think he went into the office," Adam calls back without stopping.

Claire goes up the stairs as well. She walks down the hall to the office. The door was ajar. She was about to knock when she heard something that made her freeze.

"Sylar is after Claire?" Nathan yells angrily into the phone. Claire's jaw drops and her eyes widen. Her heart starts pounding. She takes a step closer to the door. She can hear Angela on the other end. Her eyes narrow.

"Yes, Nathan," Angela replies calmly. "You need to get Claire out of New York as secretly as you can. She cannot see him."  
>"Well, of course not!" Nathan snaps. "He'll take her fucking brain out!"<p>

"You mustn't tell Claire either, Nathan," Angela continues.

"Why?" He asks.

"Mom?"

Claire can hear Abigail calling for her. She can now hear her running up the stairs.

"Mommy?"

Nathan must have heard her too because just then he opened the door.

"Claire," He says. "I have to go." He says into the phone and hangs up right away. Claire quickly covers up her emotion and clears her throat.

"I just wanted to tell you that we are leaving," Claire tells him. "I'm down here, baby." She calls for Abigail. Abigail comes running down the hall and throws herself at Nathan.

"Oh," Nathan playfully groans. He picks her up, giving her a huge hug. Abigail kisses both his cheeks. He sets her back down and gives Claire a hug.

"Bye bye grandpa," Abigail says as she runs back down the hall.

"Be careful on those stairs, Abby!" Claire calls after her. She gives Nathan a small smile. The turmoil building up inside her was too strong. "Night, Dad."

"Good night, sweetheart," he replies.

She walks down the hall then down the stairs. She grabs Abigail's hand and the both of them walk out of the house to their car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes.**

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I am SO sorry for taking so long to update this. I am finally working again and have been really tired. I am sad to say I have lost motivation and inspiration for this story. I have a bad case of writer's block. I'm sorry if you do not like this chapter. It took me forever to write. I do hope you do though. :p Anyway, thanks for the reviews and story alerts. Please tell me what you think. Reviews make me very happy. :] **

Chapter Two

When Claire and Abigail got home from the party, Claire had put Abby to bed. Abby had sensed something was bothering her mom, but she didn't say anything. She put her pajamas on and brushed her teeth without an argument. Claire would have been surprised by this sort of behavior from her daughter if her mind wasn't already preoccupied. She tucked Abby in, switched on her flower shaped nightlight, and turned off the bedroom light.

"Good night, baby," Claire says, kissing Abby's forehead.

"Good night, mommy," Abby replies quietly. She yawned as Claire walked out, closing the door partway behind her.

Claire walks down the hall to her own bedroom, turning on the light and closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door, her hand on her chest. She closed her eyes.

"Sylar?" She thought to herself. Claire hadn't thought of that name in a long time. She did hear of him on the news or read him in the paper or magazines. People even talked about him at work. She always just shrugged it off, never giving it a second thought. She had enough stress on her plate, trying to raise Abigail.

Claire walks to her desk and grabs her laptop. She walks to her bed and sits down, opening the laptop up. She opens the internet and Googles Sylar. Thousands of news articles and witness reports pop up in the search engine. She went to click on one of the links but every time she did, a message would appear telling her she could not continue.

"What the hell?" Claire whispers to herself.

She opens another tab and types in . The page would take her right to the website, but for some reason the links on Google wouldn't work. Frustrated, Claire clicks on the images to see if there were any pictures of the killer. No images available showed up. She goes back to the web tab and all the articles had disappeared.

"God damn it!" Claire yells. She clicks out of the internet and slams the laptop closed. She tosses it aside and flings herself back. She lies there fuming. What in the world just happened? She thought to herself. Sighing, she gets up, turns off the light and climbs back into bed. She rolls over and curls into a ball, falling asleep after awhile.

The sun peeking through the curtains woke Abby up. She sits up and stretches. She throws her blankets off of her and gets out of bed, leaving her room and walking down to her mother's. Abby slowly opens the door and pokes her head in. She sees Claire is still asleep. Abby quietly shuts the door and goes back to her own to set out clothes for the day. After showering and getting dressed, Abby walks to the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, baby," She hears her mother behind her. Abby sets her bowl of cereal on the table and sits down to eat.

"Good morning, mommy," Abby replies. Claire walks to her, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"How long have you been up?" Claire asks her. Abby only shrugs. Claire jumps slightly at the sound of the phone ringing. She picks it up and looks at the caller ID.

"Hello, mom," Claire greets Heidi.

"Good morning, Claire," Heidi responds. "I was calling to make sure you haven't forgotten about our trip today." Claire glances at the time on the microwave.

"It's only 8:30, mom. I just woke up," Claire tells her. Heidi laughs.

"Well get a move on. I want to start soon." Claire sighs.

"I'll call you when we're ready," Claire says. She smiles at Abby.

"Okay, love you. Bye."

"Bye, mom. Love you too." Claire hangs up the phone.

"Did you forget mom?" Abby asks Claire as she carries her now empty bowl to the sink.

"No, of course I didn't," Claire tells her.

"Right," Abby says. Claire laughs and shakes her head at her daughter.

"I'll go get ready now," Claire says, walking down the hall to her bedroom. Abby goes to her room, grabbing a book to read while she waited for her mother.

An hour later, Claire and Abigail found themselves sitting in Heidi's car. Nathan insisted them taking the limo, but Heidi didn't want to draw attention to themselves while they were in the city. He wanted to go with them to keep an eye on them, but Heidi scolded him, saying it was a girls day out.

After a few hours of shopping in the clothes store at the mall, the trio decided to take a break at the food courts. There was a miniature indoor playground in the middle of the food court, so as Heidi and Claire sat at a nearby table, sipping on smoothies, Abby was playing with the other kids that were there.

"Be careful, Abby," Claire calls after her. Heidi smiles.

"She'll be fine," She says. After a few minutes of watching Abby play, Claire turns to Heidi.

"Mom, I need to tell you something." Heidi looks at Claire.

"What wrong, sweetheart?"

"Last night at the party, I overheard dad talking to Angela," She starts, hesitantly.

"What did he say?" Heidi asks. Claire takes a sip of her smoothie.

"Have you heard of Sylar?" Claire asks her. Heidi looks at her.

"Who?" Claire lifts an eyebrow at her.

"Sylar," She says.

"Umm… is he or she foreign? Never heard a name like that before." Heidi laughs. Claire gives her a weird look.

"Are you kidding me, mom? He's a psychotic serial killer!" Claire accidentally says too loudly. Heidi stops laughing and looks around the room.

"I'm sorry, Claire. I've never heard of him," Heidi tells her. Abby ran to them just then.

"I'm hungry," She says. Heidi stands up.

"well, are we ready to go to lunch then?" Heidi asks them.

"Yeah!" Abby exclaims excitedly. She takes her grandmother's hand.

"Claire?" Claire shakes her head and stands up.

"Sorry. Lets go."

Later on that night, Claire was in her room going through a box of old things. The old things she was going through were Gabriel's stuff. She was staring at his picture. She had gotten a frame for it and had it sitting on her bedside table. A knock is heard on the door. Claire looks up to see Abigail walk in.

"Mommy?" She says.

"What's wrong, Abby?"

"Can I stay in here with you tonight?"

"of course, baby." Claire sets the box on the ground and holds her arms out. Abby walks to her and climbs into her mom's lap. She looks down at the box then glance at the picture on the table. Abby picks it up, bringing it closer to her face.

"Who is this?" Abby asks Claire. Claire's eyes widen. She bit her lip, not really knowing what to say. Abby looks up at Claire, waiting for an answer. Claire gives her a small smile. She clears her throat.

"That is an old friend of mine," She finally answers. Abby looks back at the picture.

"Where is he? Am I going to meet him?"

Tears spring to Claire's eyes. She closes them, trying not to fall apart in front of Abigail. She knew this conversation was going to come up, but she didn't think it would be so soon. Claire opens her eyes and looks down at the picture.

"He died five years ago," She tells Abby. Abby looks back up at Claire. She could see tears in her mom's eyes. Abby sets the picture back down and turns back to Claire, giving her a hug. Claire just crumbled. Abby say in her mom's lap, letting her cry on her shoulder.

"He's your father," Claire whispers to Abby. Abby freezes. Claire pulls back to look in Abby's face. Abby didn't know what to say. She always wondered if she had a father or not but never found the right time to ask Claire. Abby looks back at the picture,

"How did he die?" She asks.

" He got hit by a car. He used to ride his bike everywhere. I guess the driver didn't see him." A new wave of tears washed over Claire. Abby crawls across the bed to the other side to lie down. Claire switches off the lamp and curls into a ball, facing Abby.

"I would have told you sooner, but I felt you were too young," Claire tells Abby.

"I'm stronger than you think, mom. I can handle it," Abby replies. Claire smiles at her in the dark.

"You're only five years old but sometimes I think I'm talking to an adult." Abby laughs.

"You're so smart for your age," Claire continues. "Too smart for your own good at times." Abby rolls on her back to look up at the ceiling.

"What was his name?" Abby asks. Claire wipes at her eyes and cheeks. She had stopped crying by then. She sets her arms down and looks at Abby.

"Gabriel Gray," she whispers.

Sylar opens his eyes to a sunlit hotel room. His mind filled with the dream he just had. For the past few months, he has been having the same dream. He was dreaming of a girl. He felt like he knew her but couldn't think who it could possibly be. In the dream he just had he was at a party. He would see a girl with long blonde hair across the room. He had the urge to talk to her. She was far enough where he couldn't see her face. He tried to walk to her, but people and objects always got in his way. He always dreamed of this girl. At times he would be right behind her, but he always woke up before she turned around. It frustrated him to no end.

Sylar got out of bed and dressed. He picked up the stack of folders that were on the table. In each folder, there was a picture a files on the person and their powers. Some folders had X's on them. Those ones Sylar had already gotten to them. He opens up one that had a picture of a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. The name that said on her file was Claire Petrelli. Sylar smiles to himself. Angela Petrelli's grand-daughter. He usually spends a few weeks watching the person he was going to kill. It was a little hobby of his. He liked to get to know his victims first.

Sylar gathers the folders in his arms and steps outside. The New York streets were busy as usual. He walks to his car and drives out to the heavy traffic. He opens Claire's folder again while stopped at a red light. He read her occupation was a photographer for National Geographic. He puts the address of her work building in his GPS.

"This will be fun," He says to himself an hour later as he watches the blonde headed beauty get out of her car and walk inside the building.

**A/n: I will try to get another chapter out soon for you guys but I cannot promise anything. Like I've said, I lost my inspiration for this story. I think I need to rewatch the series to gain it back. Tell me what you think! Farewell.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was a quiet evening in the Parker household. Matt and Janis were watching television together.

"_I hate my job. I just want to be home damn it."_

Matt muted the volume. Janis looks at him. He had a concerned look on his face.

"What's wro-" She was about to ask when the doorbell rang. Her eyes widen and she raises her eyebrows at him.

"I don't know how you do that," she says to him, starting to stand up, but Matt stops her.

"No, I'll check the door," He tells her. He stands up before she can say anything. He walks to the door, Janis close behind him. The doorbell rings again. Matt checks the peephole and sees at least five men in official looking uniforms.

"Who is it?" Janis whispers to him. Matt only shrugs and opens the door.

"Matt Parker?" The first man asks.

"Yes?" He answers. Matt looked behind the guy to the others. They were wearing uniforms that resembled a SWAT team's only they weren't a SWAT team. "What's going on?"

"We're going to need you to come with us," The man tells him.

"Why?" Matt asks.

"That's not important right now, sir," The man says. "If you could just come with us qui-"

"_Just come on, freak. We won't hurt you… that much…" _Matt heard in the man's head.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Matt says, quickly. He tries to shut the door, but the man stops him. Janis gasps.

"Please," she says, desperately. "What do you want?"

"_To lock up that freak of a husband you have," _Matt hears. Matt pushes hard on the door, but the man was stronger.

"Get him," He tells his partners. Janis screams as the men storm into their house.

"Janis!" Matt yells. He grabs her and arm and they both run to the back of the house where the back door is. When they get to their kitchen, the back door bursts open and more men run in. One of the men pulls out a taser gun and shoots at Matt but misses. Matt pulls Janis back to the hall only to find more men at the end of it. He pulls her through their den, Janis screams when Matt suddenly falls to his knees. She can see a liquid filled dart in his neck. She starts crying and runs to him, pulling the dart out, but it was too late. Matt had fallen over unconscious.

"Matt!" Janis sobs. She was surrounded by the men now. "What do you want?"

The men move to pick Matt up. Janis throws herself over him, but someone grabbed her arms and forced her up. She tried fighting them off, but they just tighten their grip. The man that grabbed her, pulled her through the hall and back to the kitchen, shoving her into a chair. She was sobbing by now. A man with horn-rimmed glasses and a black man entered the room. The others left.

"I'm sorry for the mess we made in your home, Mrs. Parker," the man apologizes. Janis wiped at her eyes and looked around the kitchen. The other chairs were knocked over and there were broken glass and dishes on the ground. Janis glares at the man.

"Who are you? Where are you taking my husband?"

"My name is Noah Bennet and I work for a company that collects… special people. Your husband being one of them. We do experiments and study them," Noah explains.

"Special people? Experiments? What the hell are you talking about?" Janis yells at him.

"That's not important right now, Mrs. Parker. Your husband is a danger to society and we need to keep a closer eye on him." Janis's jaw drops.

"He is not a danger! He's a cop for Christ's sake!"

"Do you know what your husband is?" Noah asks, irritated.

"What do you mean? I know he is not a danger! This is illegal what you are doing!" Janis jumps up from her seat. "I am not going to allow you to take my husband!" She tries running past the two men, but Noah stops her, pushing her back into her seat and ignoring her punches on his arms.

"I'm afraid you don't get to make that decision, Mrs. Parker. Now I'm going to do you a favor and make you forget we were ever here," Noah says. Janis starts crying again.

"What are you talking about?"

Noah ignores her. He turns his head to the Haitian and nods at him. Janis notices the gesture. She tries to get up again as the black man walks towards her. Noah holds her down.

"This won't hurt, Mrs. Parker," He tells her.

"What are you going to do?" She screams. Sobs wrack her body as she tries fighting harder. The Haitian approaches her, bringing his hand to her forehead.

"No!" She yells. A calming sensation settles over her. Her eyes close. Everything that had happened seemed to slowly fade from her mind until blackness over powers her mind. Noah smiles to himself when Janis goes limp in the chair. He turns to the Haitian.

"Carry her to her room," He tells him. The Haitian nods. Noah pulls out his cell phone and walks out the backdoor. He dials a number and puts the phone to his ear.

"Angela Petrelli," She answers.

"We have Matt Parker," Noah tells her.

"Alive, I hope," She says.

"Yes, alive, Mrs. Petrelli," Noah replies.

"This is very good news, Mr. Bennet."

"Did you get your son, Peter?" He asks.

"He has run away. Nathan can't get a hold of him. We have reasons to believe he's invisible," Angela sighs into the phone.

"I'll try to find him, Mrs. Petrelli," Noah tells her.

"Good. Now we have most of them in our custody. Once you arrive with Matt Parker, we'll fly them out to the camps."

"Yes, ma'am. What about your grand-daughter?"

"Nathan is taking care of her. She'll corporate once she knows what's good for her and her daughter. Anyway, I have to go, Mr. Bennet."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Petrelli.

**XxXxXx**

Ever since the party, Claire has been avoiding her father. She ignores his phone calls and hasn't visited the Petrelli mansion in weeks. Another person she hasn't seen since the party was her favorite uncle, Peter. Heidi calls Claire from her cell phone and told her how Peter just disappeared. They were all worried. Then about a week ago, she had gotten a weird phone call from Peter. She didn't really understand it, but it freaked her out. He had told her there were people after him. They broke into his apartment and tried kidnapping him. He said they were from the company his mother works. He had managed to get away and is in hiding now. He wouldn't say where he was or how to get a hold of him just in case her phone was bugged.

A knock is heard on Claire's front door. Abigail was reading a book while Claire was on her laptop working on some photographs for work. Someone knocks on the door again. Abigail looks up from her book as Claire sets her laptop on the coffee table and stands up, walking towards the door. She looks through the peephole to see Nathan standing there. Claire's heart sinks to her stomach.

"Crap," she whispers to herself. "Abby would you please go to your room?"

"Why?" Abby asks. Just then Nathan starts pounding on the door.

"I know you're in there Claire," He says, loudly.

"Grandpa!" Abby jumps up.

"Go to your room!" Claire scolds her. Abby's face drops. She scowls at her mother but turns and storms to her room, slamming the door shut. Claire lets out a breath, feeling slightly guilty for talking to her daughter like that. She unlocks the door and opens it.

"What do you want, dad?" Claire asks. Nathan smiles at her.

"I can't just drop by and say hi to my daughter and grand-daughter? I know you've been avoiding me, Claire," Nathan says, slightly hurt. He pushes past her and walks into her living room. Claire rolls her eyes and turns around to face her father.

"Where is Abby?" He asks, looking around.

"In her room. Now tell me, dad, what are you really doing here? I know you're not here for a social visit," she says, scowling at him. He sighs.

"I would like you and Abby to come with me. Sylar is after your power. We have been gathering everyone that have very special powers that, if Sylar gets a hold of, can make him more stronger and impossible to stop." Claire's eyes widen. She had forgotten about Sylar since Peter was constantly on her mind. She closes her eyes for a moment then opens them.

"What do you mean "gathering"? Where would you take us? How many people are going?"

"Well, your grandmother has been sending them to New Mexico. There are protection camps out there. They have everything you need. You'll be able to stay there until Sylar is caught," Nathan explains. Claire shakes her head, trying to process all of this. She freezes when she realized something Nathan had said.

"Wait a minute, Angela is behind these "protection camps"?" Claire asks, starting to feel angry. Nathan sighs again.

"This is for your's and Abby's protection, Claire. What does it matter your grandmother thought of this? Don't you understand how serious this situation is?" Nathan's voice goes up with each word. He's starting to get angry too. "We're trying to help you!"

"I'm sorry, dad, but I don't trust her. I am not about to send myself and my daughter to a place I don't know."

"You're holding a useless grudge, Claire. She has always wanted what was best for you!"

"She killed Gabriel!" Claire screams at him. Nathan looks taken aback. He shakes his head.

"That was a tragic accident that happened years ago. I'm sorry, Claire, but I'm not going to let you put my only grand-daughter through danger because you're too stubborn," Nathan says calmly. Claire gasps at him. She crosses her arms.

"Well, she's my daughter and I can take care of her. If you're so worried, I'll take her out of the state myself, but we are not going with you," Claire tells him. Nathan sighs and brings his hand to rub the back of his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Claire, but you don't get a choice," He says. Just then they both hear a scream in Abby's room.

"Abby!" Claire yells, running to her room. She throws the door open to see a man in a SWAT looking uniform holding her struggling daughter.

"Put her down!" Claire screams. She went to run in the room but someone grabbed her arm. She wrenches herself away to see who grabbed her. Another man in the same uniform tried reaching for her again.

"Stop! Let go of my daughter!" She screams at them. Abigail was crying, trying to fight off the man holding her. The other one grabbed Claire again, pulling her out of the room.

"Abby!"

"Mommy!" Abby cries. She was carried out of the room. As Claire was dragged to the living room, she sees her dad standing there.

"Dad, why are you doing this?" She cries. Nathan looks at Abby.

"It's for your protection, Claire. I'm sorry."

Claire struggles the man some more. She hears Abby crying. They're both hauled outside to a limp. The man holding Claire shoves her in then pushes Abby in after her. Abby crawls to her mother, sobbing. Claire pulls her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Everything will be alright, sweetie," Claire whispers to her, trying to calm down her daughter. "Mommy won't let anything bad happen to you."

**XxXxXx**

A little ways down the street, Sylar could see a commotion happening in the yard of Claire Petrelli's home. He can see her and a little girl being dragged to a black limo. He watches the limo drives off. The men who put them in the limo drove off in a truck of their own. Sylar slides lower in his seat so he won't be seen. After they drove off, he quickly gets out of his car and walks to Claire's house. He looks around, making sure no one saw him before walking into the house. He closes the door quietly behind him. That's when he hears a sharp intake of breath.

Nathan Petrelli was standing in the living room, giving him one of the weirdest looks ever. It was like he had just seen a ghost.

"Gabriel Gray?" Nathan whispers. That made Sylar angry. Using his telekinesis, Sylar slams him into the wall. Nathan gasps in pain.

"I haven't gone by that name in years, Mr. Petrelli," Sylar says. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Sylar."

Nathan's eyes widen. Not only was he afraid for his life, but he was confused as well.

"You're going to do me a favor, Nathan. May I call you Nathan?" Sylar grins. "You're going to tell me where they are taking Claire." Nathan shakes his head, not saying anything. He was too much in shock. This serial killer is Gabriel Gray. But Gabriel is supposed to be dead. All of a sudden, Nathan feels a sharp pain in his arm. He looks down to see a huge hole in his suit and a cut, bleeding profusely through it. Nathan closes his eyes, preparing himself for the end, when there's a huge crash throughout the living room. The hold Sylar had on him dropped.

"Freeze!" A man yells. They shot a dart at him but missed. Sylar used his telekinetic power and froze all of them. He then crashed them into the wall hard enough to knock them out. Sylar ran out of there real fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am SO sorry you guys. Life has caught up to me. I've been working so much lately. I barely have enough time to hang out with my friends anymore. :( My mind has been so fuzzy. It has been incredibly hard to sit down and write. This is all I can get out for the moment. I've had most of this written for about a month. Sorry it's not any better or longer. Please be patient with me. :) Hopefully I can get more written for you guys. That's if I have any readers still. Anyway, enough of my horrible excuses.**

**Don't own Heroes, duh.**

Chapter Four

Nathan watches Sylar run out of the house still not believing his eyes. Gabriel Gray? He shakes his head, regretting the movement instantly. He groans aloud. He hears more people run into the house.

"Mr. Petrelli!" Someone exclaims. Another man in a uniform helps Nathan up. Other than a headache and cut arm, Nathan was alright. He walked outside to find a limo sitting out there. The door was already open. He climbs in and closes it. The limo starts moving. Nathan closes his eyes for a moment, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Nathan," a voice says. Nathan's eyes shoot open, his heart almost pounding out of his chest. He sees Peter sitting across from him.

"Jesus Christ, Pete!" Nathan exclaims, trying to get his breathing under control. "Where have you been?"

"That's not very important right now," Peter says. "What I want to know is what the hell is going on?"

Nathan sighs. He glances out the window then turns his gaze back to his brother.

"Ma is sending everyone with powers to New Mexico."

"No shit Sherlock. I kind of overheard your pleasant conversation with your daughter. You know how Claire feels about Ma! How could you do this to her?" Peter yells at him.

"It's for her protection!" Nathan yells back. Peter's fists clench.

"You know perfectly well she can take care of herself. She can't die, Nathan!"

Nathan shakes his head and closes his eyes, letting out a breath.

"Ma insisted on bringing her and Abby," He says calmly. "She does not want Sylar getting a hold of them." Nathan opens his eyes and looks sharply at Peter. Peter had the same look.

"I saw Gabriel Gray attack you," Peter says quietly. "He's Sylar?"

Nathan nods his head.

"But I thought he was dead! What the hell did mom do?" Peter yells.

"I don't know!" Nathan yells back. Nathan looks out the window. Peter stares at him, thinking.

"We have to tell Claire," Peter says after awhile. Nathan looks sharply at him.

"No, we don't!" He exclaims.

"Nathan, she will never forgive you if you keep this from her!" Peter was in disbelief.

Nathan doesn't say anything.

"Where is Ma anyway?" Peter asks.

"She's flying into the city today," Nathan tells him. "She'll want to see you."

"Oh, so she can arrest me and take me to one of those "protection camps"?"

Nathan sighs again. Peter looks out the window. He notices they were driving towards the airport. His eyes widen and he looks at Nathan.

"What are you doing, Nathan?"

"What do you mean?" Nathan gives him a confused look.

"Why are you helping our mother?"

The limo comes to a stop. Nathan doesn't answer his brother. The door opens to reveal Angela Petrelli. She enters the vehicle and sits next to Nathan. Noah Bennet and the Haitian follows her. They sit next to Peter.

"What a pleasant surprise, Peter," Angela says. Peter gives her a shocked face.

"You can see me?" He asks, startled. Angela lets out a laugh.

"I'm not that old, son. I can see you just fine!" She exclaims excitedly. "Oh, are you telling me your power isn't working?" Peter glares at her.

"Peter, meet Rene," Angela gestures toward the black man. "He has a special power of his own. He can stop other people's powers from being used." Peter just keeps glaring at his mother. Angela continues smiling. Nathan breaks the silence.

"Ma, we know Gabriel Gray is still alive." Angela's smile disappears.

"Does Claire know?" She asks.

"No-" Nathan starts.

"She should!" Peter bursts out. "How could you do this, Ma? He's just a kid! Your granddaughter loved him!"

"Necessary changes needed to be made, Peter. I wouldn't expect you to understand." I DON'T understand! You purposefully turned an innocent kid into a monster!" "It was important for us to have him develop his powers," Angela argues. Peter looks disappointed at his mother. "Don't you give me that look, Peter!"

"Sorry, Ma. Forgive me for thinking you're a selfish bitch."

Angela sighs and Nathan shakes his head at Peter. Peter gives him a disbelieving look.

"How heartless could you be to let your granddaughter go through all that pain?" Peter looks at Nathan. "Your daughter!"

"I didn't know this had happened, Peter," Nathan tries to explain.

"Bullshit," Peter whispers. Angela gives Noah a slight nod. Peter doesn't miss it.

"I don't understand you, mom. Never have. But I am not going to let you do this," Peter tells her. Angela just smiles at him. In the corner of his eye, he sees a movement. Peter quickly jumps out of his seat just as Noah was about to plunge a needle into him. Angela gasps and Nathan yells. Peter kicks Noah's hand, making the needle fly out of his grasp.

"Peter!" Angela screams. Peter looks up at her with a rage filled face. She gives him a sad look. "Please don't make this any harder on yourself."

Peter shakes his head and quickly gets to his knees. Noah had the needle in his hand again. He jumped at Peter. Peter quickly rolls back onto his heels. He grabs Noah's arm when he tried stabbing him again. Noah tries punching Peter with his other fist, but Peter manages to block that too.

"Nathan!" Peter yells for his brother. Nathan just stares wide-eyed at him, not knowing what to do. Peter's face falls. He felt betrayal creeping up on him. Noah tries wrenching his arms away, but Peter was too strong for him. The next minute, Peter feels a sharp pain in the back of his neck. He felt his grip on Noah's arms loosening. Noah wrenches himself away from Peter, getting back into his seat. He had a smirk on his face. Peter reaches back and pulls the needle out of his neck. He slowly turns around to see Angela with her arm still up. The world goes dark for him.

**Like I said, I am sooo sorry for this awful chapter. Hopefully I can make it up to you guys. That's if you're all still interested. I really don't want to give up on this. I actually have a couple of new story ideas but I refuse to write them out until I have this story completed. *shrugs* Anyway, hope you're having a nice life. Farewell. :)**


	5. Author's Note

Hey you guys. I never thought I would write one of these. I'm so sorry for the long wait. Life happens. *shrugs* My mom died in August and after that, I lost all inspiration to write. I'm sorry for getting your hopes up by sending you a notification for a new chapter. Honestly, I don't even know if I will continue this. Lately, I have been wanting to write, but when I would sit down to try to, my mind goes blank. I've been working and just been exhausted. Going through a lot in my life right now and I need you guys to be patient. So thank you so much for reading my story and hope you guys have a nice life. :)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I've waited here for you."

Claire turned around to see Gabriel behind her. He walked over to stand beside her at the edge of the cliff in their meadow. Claire looked down at the rushing river down below.

"What am I supposed to do, Gabriel?" She asks him. He lightly touches her arm, making her look at him.

"You need to find me, Claire," he whispers. Claire gives him a confusing look.

"What are you talking about? You're right here!" Gabriel grabs her arm.

"Find me, Claire."

She opens her mouth to say something else, but he shakes his head.

"Find me."

Claire gasps awake and sits up quickly, waking up Abigail as well. Her heart was pounding so hard, she was afraid it was going to pop out of her chest.

"Mommy?" Abby whines. Claire looks down at her and puts her finger to her lips.

"Shh…baby. Go back to sleep."

Abby nods and lies her head back down on Claire's lap. Claire looks around, realizing how dark it was in the limo. Night had fallen and they were still on the road. She clicked on the light that was in her watch. 2:15 flashed at her. She started feeling a bit nauseous suddenly and she noticed she had to pee badly. She rolled down her window, hoping some fresh air would help. The cool wind hit her face and made her feel tons better but she still needed to use the restroom.

Without waking Abigail, Claire had repositioned her onto the other side of the limo. She then scooted up to the window that separated the back from the front and knocked quietly. It rolled down and stopped halfway. There were two men sitting up front. The man in the passenger's seat turned around to look at Claire. He reached out to brush some of her hair out of her face, but Claire quickly moved out of the way in disgust.

"What can I do for you, beautiful?" He asks. Claire bit back a rude remark. She shook her head slightly and cleared her throat.

"I was wondering if we could stop at a gas station, so I could use the restroom." The man winked at her then turned to his partner.

"What do you say, Brian? I wouldn't mind stretching my legs." Brian shook his head.

"No, you heard Madam Petrelli. We're on a strict schedule, Kevin!"

"I know, but we have been on the road for more than twelve hours!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Brian," Claire pleads. "My daughter and I could use some food and water too. What would my dear grandmother say if she knew you starved us?" Claire looks in the rearview mirror to see Brian looking guilty. He finally sighs.

"Fine, we'll stop, but no longer than fifteen minutes!"

"Thank you so much," Claire tells the two men. The window rolls back up, leaving Claire and Abby to themselves. Claire shakes Abby awake.

"Abby, we're going to be stopping soon," Claire whispers to her daughter. "Once we do, I want you to stay by my side."

"Okay, mommy," Abby whispers back. "Are we going to escape?" Claire stifles a laugh.

"How'd you know?"

"I know you, mom. You always get yourself out of trouble." Claire looks at her daughter, sadly.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, sweetheart." Abby shrugs and straightens her clothes. They got ruffled from sleeping.

About thirty minutes later, Claire felt the limo slowing down. She opened her eyes to see they had pulled into an AMPM. A few minutes later, both doors were thrown open. A pair of hands had grabbed Claire and pulled her roughly from the vehicle. Claire heard Abby scream and start crying.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Claire yelled. The man who grabbed Claire, smacked his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming out anymore. He pushed her up against the side of the limo and leaned against her.

"I suggest you listen to me very closely, Miss Petrelli. If you know what's good for you and your precious daughter, you won't do anything stupid. I know what's running through that pretty little head of yours and I suggest you drop it. Or else you'll leave me no choice but to put in a special call and have sweet Abigail taken away from you. Do I make myself clear?"

Claire glares at the man but nods her head quickly. He lets go of her, letting Abby run from the other man to her. Claire blinks back some tears and starts walking towards the store with Abby hanging tightly to her side.

Sylar had been following the limo for hours. He was starting to worry because he was running low on gas. Finally about two o'clock in the morning, the limo pulled into a AMPM parking lot. Sylar quickly drove up to the furthest gas pump from the store. He got out of his car and started pumping gas into his tank as quickly as possible. He did not want to take any chances and lose them.

Sylar leaned against his car, waiting for his tank to fill up. He watched the two men pull each girl from the vehicle.

'Wtf?' Sylar thought to himself when he saw Claire practically being manhandled. For some reason, this made him very angry. He watched Claire and her daughter enter the store. All of a sudden, there was a static-y sound in the air. Sylar used his telekinetic powers to slam one of the men into the side of the limo. He saw the other man turn around and see his partner on the ground. He ran to the other's side to help him up.

Sylar was about to attack the both of them, but the sound of the pump clicking distracted him.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Author's Note: Hey guys. It feels so good to have my inspiration back. I am apologize for the long wait for these two chapters. Life has been so crazy for me. Anyway, sorry for making them short but just be patient with me. Thank you for staying with me for all this time. You guys are awesome. **

**DisClaimer: I do not own Heroes.**

Claire walked as quickly as possible into the AMPM bathroom. After she and Abby did their business, Claire turned to her daughter.

"Those are bad men out there, Abby," she whispers urgently.

"I know, Mommy," Abby replies. "What are we going to do?" Tears come to Claire's eyes.

"I honestly don't know, baby doll."

There was a huge crashing sound that made both girls jump. Abby started crying, she was so scared. Claire slowly walked to the bathroom door and opened it quietly. What she saw made her eyes go wide. The store was destroyed. There was smoke and dust clouds in the air. There were also debris everywhere.

"Mommy, what happened?" Abby asks in a panic. Claire closed the door and looked around the small room, trying to find a way to escape. Unfortunately, there were no windows.

"The whole store is destroyed. We need to get out of here," Claire tells her daughter. Abby nods her head and takes her mom's hand.

Claire and Abby walk back to the door. Claire, peering out, sees no one, so she pulls Abigail through the store. As they walk through the ruined aisles, Claire looks over a shelf that wasn't knocked over. She saw the cashier, lying over the counter with blood dripping from his body, pooling on the ground below. Claire gagged and almost choked. Abby pulls at her with a questioning look. Claire just shakes her head and turns around to try to find another way out without having her daughter see the body.

As they neared the front of the store, Claire realized Abby would end up seeing the dead body anyway so Claire turned to her.

"Close your eyes," she tells Abby.

"Why?"

"Just do it, sweetheart," Claire pleads. Abby closes her eyes. Claire pulls her quickly to the door when suddenly gun shots rang out. Abby screams and opens her eyes just when the glass windows burst. Claire pulls Abby back, trying to get out of harm's way. Abby looks at the front counter and sees the dead body and blood. She screams again and cries even harder. Claire runs to the back, pulling Abigail with her, and hides behind a shelf. She tries calming down her hysterical daughter.

"Shh… Abby…."

She was almost to her breaking point as well. She pressed Abby's head into her shoulder, holding onto her daughter tightly.

"Please, Abby… I'll be okay," Claire whispers.

Right then, the girls hear the bell ring from the door opening. They hear someone walk in. Abby squeaks and starts to shake violently, holding onto her mom for dear life.

**XxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX**

Sylar put the pump on its hook and closed his gas tank.

"Hey!"

Sylar looked over to see the two men walking towards him, pulling out guns. Sylar raised both arms and puts a smirk on his face.

"What can I do for you, "gentlemen"?" He says with a slight sarcastic tone.

"You're Sylar!" One of them exclaimed. Sylar laughs.

"Why yes, yes I am. And if you two did your homework, you would know better than to walk right up to me, waving your silly guns around."

Right after he said that, Sylar moved two of his fingers, making one of the men fly across the parking lot. The other man quickly pointed the gun at Sylar.

"Don't move!" He yells.

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" Sylar laughs again. "You see that would be pointless because I'm about five feet from this girl whose power, which is fucking awesome by the way, I'm going to steal. It will make me invincible."

"You're not taking anything tonight, Sylar!" The man shoots his gun but Sylar wasn't standing there anymore. He looks around suddenly scared.

"You know, you really should work on that aim of yours. It may get you in trouble someday."

The man starts shooting some more as he turns around. Sylar once again was nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden, the man could smell gas.

He shot the gas tank beside him by accident. The last thing he saw before the tank exploded was a person standing underneath a street light in the distance.

Once the explosion ended, Sylar ran up to the store. It miraculously was still standing; glass still intact. As Sylar was about to enter the store, he heard gun shots and then glass exploded on him. He was starting to get pissed off. Turning around, he saw the other man crouching behind the limo. Sylar pushed hard at thin air, making the limo fall on top of the man. He wipes his hands together and turns back to the store.

Peter Petrelli opens his eyes to find himself strapped into a dark airplane. He lets his eyes get used to the darkness to notice there were other passengers. Some were still knocked out, but two or three were awake. Peter tries unstrapping himself, but he was locked in tight. As he was moving around, he noticed a metal bracelet on his right wrist.

"Peter," someone whispers. Peter looks up to see Matt Parkman strapped in a seat across from him.

"Matt," Peter says back. "What's going on?"

"I overheard a flight attendant say we're going to New Mexico. They're going to put us into camps," Matt explains. Peter shakes his head in anger. "That metal bracelet is to block our powers."

"I didn't even know you had a power, Matt," Peter says after a moment.

"Yeah, I can read minds," he tells Peter. "What are yours?"

"I can fly and turn invisible."

"Wow."

They fall silent after that. A few hours later, Peter can feel the air plane descending. By that time, everyone in the air plane was wide awake. A few minutes later, the large metal doors opened and Angela Petrelli walked in.

"Welcome to your new home," she says with a wide smile on her face.

**Please Review. 3**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_**AN: A little preview what for what is to come. **_

Claire waited with bated breath, squeezing her daughter tightly against her. She could hear the dust settling around her. The footsteps were coming closer to them. Each step felt like it was bouncing off her heart strings. She couldn't sit there any longer, so she pulled Abigail back and put her finger to her lips. Abigail nodded and followed her mother. Claire slowly got into a crouching position and quietly walked down the aisle. She peered around the corner to see the man who has been hunting her. Her eyes widen and she quickly stood up, sucking her breath in. All the color had gone out of her face.

"Mommy?" Abigail whispers, but Claire didn't hear her.

The face she saw had haunted her dreams for many years. Everything was fading and darkening. The last thing she heard before fainting was Abigail's screams in her ears.

Sylar watched the blonde hair and green eyed beauty come out from one of the aisles. Honestly, he was kind of surprised. When her bright eyes met his dark ones, his heart leapt into his throat for some reason. He took a step back, suddenly feeling dizzy. He didn't know the girl had another power. He looked up to see her fall to the ground. The little girl's scream is what snapped him back to reality. He walked over to the unconscious Claire. Abigail was frozen in fear. They momentarily looked into each other's eyes until Sylar waved his hand and knocked her into a shelf hard enough to make her unconscious. Using his powers, he lifted both bodies and carried them to his car.


End file.
